CocoPass
---- List of Great Benefits that support CocoPPa Play Users! 8.99 $(USD) / month Subscription Service comes with a lot of benefits♪ CocoPass is a Monthly Subscription Service! ※ Subscription renews automatically after 1 month unless you unsubscribe! ※ To see the details about payment, visit 「Notes」 page. Feature Summary is a monthly-paid subscription service where players can a receive various amount benefits. The first subscription promo began on 11/02/2018. Benefits Benefit 1: GET More Coins♡ Get Coins when you sign up for CocoPass for the first time and your subscription gets renewed! The longer you keep subscription, the more Coins you will get♪ ※ Up to 100 Coins will be given. ※ If you unsubscribe , the amount of Bonus Coin will go back to 80 when re-subscribe. Benefit 2: Good Deal Gacha♡ Free 2nd Play for Premium Gacha! This benefit is also applied to Premium Coin Gacha♪ ※ Eligible Gachas include the ones that released before you purchase CocoPass. Benefit 3: Smile Point Trading Limit Increased♡ Item trading upper limit will be increased by one time! For example... You can trade Smile Points for 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket 4 times a day♪ ※ This benefit is NOT applied to the item displays "999" as its trading upper limit. Benefit 4: HP Full Recovery Once a Day!♡ You can recover the HP without using Drink items once a day! HP Full Recovery Benefits will be reset at 15:00 JST everyday. ※ Note that you cannot carry forward this benefit to the next day. 1 Month Free Trial When you sign up for CocoPass for the first time, all the benefits are given for free for the first month as a Trial! During Free Trial period, you can get all the benefits for free as a CocoPass member♪ If you unsubscribe within Free Trial period, no fee will be charged at all. NOTE: After your 1-month Free Trial, the subscription will renewed automatically. ※ TO cancel, visit 「Unsubscribe」 on 「Notes」 page. Plus! You will get FASHION Items for every month you have the CocoPass Subscription. (CocoPass) Benefit.jpg|CocoPass Benefits (CocoPass) 1st Month.jpg|1st to 3rd Month (CocoPass) 4th Month.jpg|4th to 6th Month (CocoPass) 7th Month.jpg|7th to 9th Month (CocoPass) 10th Month.jpg|10th to 12 Month (CocoPass) 13th Month.jpg|13th to 15 Month Rewards 1st to 3rd Month Rewards (Hairstyle) Poison Girl Half Pigtails Hair ver.A gold.png|(Hairstyle) Poison Girl Half Pigtails Hair ver.A gold (Avatar Decor) Poison Girl Skulls Aura ver.A purple.png|(Avatar Decor) Poison Girl Skulls Aura ver.A purple (Tops) Poison Girl Sexy Maid Style ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Poison Girl Sexy Maid Style ver.A purple (Face) Poison Girl Mischievous Face ver.A purple.png|(Face) Poison Girl Mischievous Face ver.A purple 4th to 6th Month Rewards (Avatar Decor) Blue Princess Waving Jellyfish and Coral ver.A blue.png|(Avatar Decor) Blue Princess Waving Jellyfish and Coral ver.A blue (Hairstyle) Blue Princess Waving Pearl Long Hair ver.A blue.png|(Hairstyle) Blue Princess Waving Pearl Long Hair ver.A blue (Tops) Blue Princess Jellyfish Balloon Mini Dress ver.A blue.PNG|(Tops) Blue Princess Jellyfish Balloon Mini Dress ver.A blue (Face) Blue Princess Staring Fish Smile Face ver.A blue.png|(Face) Blue Princess Staring Fish Smile Face ver.A blue 7th to 9th Month Rewards (Hairstyle) Hearty Fluffy Twin Tails Hair ver.A pink.png|(Hairstyle) Hearty Fluffy Twin Tails Hair ver.A pink (Tops) To You ! Heart Pose Style ver.A white.png|(Tops) To You ! Heart Pose Style ver.A white (Face) Overflowing Feelings Heart Wink Face ver.A purple.png|(Face) Overflowing Feelings Heart Wink Face ver.A purple 10th to 12th Month Rewards (Hairstyle) Shiny Classy Long Hair ver.A yellow.png|(Hairstyle) Shiny Classy Long Hair ver.A yellow (Tops) Shiny Sugar Plum Floating Style ver.A pink.png|(Tops) Shiny Sugar Plum Floating Style ver.A pink (Face) Wide Open Shiny Eyes Wondering Face ver.A purple.png|(Face) Wide Open Shiny Eyes Wondering Face ver.A purple CocoPass Promo Promotion Duration: 11/02/2018 to 11/05/2018 Limited Time Only! Buy 「 CocoPass」 Promo!! ♡Buy CocoPass and GET Special Outfit Items♡ 3 Days-Only! Register for Free Trial for 11/2 15:00 - 11/5 15:00 (JST) and GET 3 Rewards! The 1st month will start after you register for Free Trial. If you continue to use CocoPass, the 2nd month will start after Free Trial ends. NOTE that CocoPass Purchase Promo Reward is NOT given if you cancel CocoPass within the validity period and purchase CocoPass again. Example: IF you don't continue for the 3rd month, the Face item is NOT given. Even if you purchase CocoPass again and continue it for the 3rd month, the item is not given. (What’s New) CocoPass Registration Promo.jpg|Registration Promo (Image) CocoPass - Free Trial.jpg|Free Trial (Image) CocoPass - Subscription Promo.jpg|Subscription Promo (Image) CocoPass - Subscription Promo Brought Back.jpg|Subscription Promo brought back Images Updates (What's New) CocoPPass January 2019.jpg|January 2019 Update (Display) CocoPass - January 2019.jpg|January 2019 Update (Image) CocoPass - January 2019.jpg|January 2019 Update (Display) CocoPass April 2019.jpg|CocoPass April 2019 Update (Display) CocoPass - 10 months.jpg|June 2019 Update (Image) CocoPass - 10 months.jpg|June 2019 Update (Image) CocoPass April 2019.jpg|CocoPass April 2019 Update (What's New) CocoPPass October 2019.jpg|October 2019 Update (Display) CocoPass October 2019.jpg|October 2019 Update (Image) CocoPass October 2019.jpg|October 2019 Update Others (Banner) CocoPass.jpg|CocoPass's Banner (CocoPass) Notes.jpg|Notes (CocoPass) Notes - Q&A.jpg|Q&A (CocoPass) Purchase.jpg|Purchase CocoPass (Image) CocoPass - Promo.jpg|Promo Category:2018 Category:Feature Category:Shop Category:Promotions Category:2018 Promotion